Ravens and Sharks
by Hisaki Hoshigaki
Summary: A new generation of Naruto, i used only a couple of the old characters as needed rated T for violence and mild language please please review, i need guidence
1. Chapter 1

Raven Uchiha flinched as the obnoxious blaring of his alarm filled the air.

"I really hate that piece of crap" he sighed as he rolled out of bed. As he hit the floor, he struck his head on the corner of the bed. He cried out in pain as he felt blood ooze from the wound.

"Well, this is shaping up to be a fantastic day" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm. He quickly dressed himself and wiped the blood from his face. As he finished there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT!" Raven shouted. The timid shy voice of an insignificant subordinate replied,

"Raven, sir? The Lady Hokage wishes to see you… sir".

"Fine, I will be there shortly!"

Lady Tsunade was furious.

"WHERE IS HE! I called him over an hour ago!"

"Looking for me?" Raven replied nonchalantly.

"Where have you been, Raven?" Tsunade screamed.

"Who, me? Nowhere, out with a girl" Raven spoke with a sarcastic and disrespectful tone, even though he was addressing his Lady Hokage, the royalty of the Village Hidden in The Leaves. Lady Tsunade spat at him,

"Don't feed me that load of crap! You don't even like people, much less dating them. You probably went to smoke, or maybe you went to Ichiraku for a glass of sake!" Raven shrugged,

"As a matter of fact I did both. Oh well. What's done is done, or so I hear. So what do you want?" Raven leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I want you to teach a class at the academy today, Iruka-sensei is out with a nasty cold and everyone else is on assignment." Lady Tsunade said.

"Aw granny" Raven's tone was suddenly respectful "couldn't someone, anyone else do it? You know, you could give them the day off." Raven pleaded hopefully. Tsunade bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"No Raven, you are by far the most qualified ninja for the job and besides," she added with a cruel grin, "you kept me waiting" Raven reached in his pocket and slowly drew out a cigarette,

"If I sincerely apologize, can I get off with a stern warning?" Lady Tsunade could no longer control herself.

"NO! YOU WILL TEACH TODAY! GOT IT?"

"If you let me off, I'll get you a gallon of sake." Raven said desperately.

" You've got exactly 3 seconds to leave my office" Tsunade said with danger in her voice.

"but-"

"One!"

"Can't we work something-?"

"Two!"

"I hate kids, I-"

"Three!" She threw a paper weight at him.

"OK, OK I'm going!" Raven ran out the door within the blink of an eye.

"Lady Tsunade? Ma'am, Iruka-sensei isn't sick." Remarked Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. Tsunade smiled and said,

"I know that."

* * *

Raven made his way to the ninja academy of Konoha, muttering to himself as he went.

"Stupid Hokage, stupid school…" he stopped as a pedestrian looked at him weird. "What? You never seen a mad ninja before? Vanish infidel!" the man dropped his food and sprinted away. "That's right fool, RUN!"

Raven walked to the academy and entered the classroom. He was greeted by a mob of third-year students. Ninjas in Konoha study for three years in the classroom and then are transferred to a squad where they learn from their assigned sensei until they are determined ready to lead their own squad of students. Raven took a deep breath and addressed the students.

"Greetings… children" he said stiffly. "Umm, what was the last thing that Iruka-sensei taught you?"

A small hyper kid in the back piped up,

"Umm, dude, he was teaching us about blood inheritance limits and we were starting on Genjutsu."

Raven's eyes narrowed, "what is your name, half-pint?" he said in a teasing manner. "My name is Uzumaki Meile, dude" She chirped. Raven's voice was on the brink of shouting,

"Okay, one, try stopping with the hyper ness. Two, don't call me dude; my name is Uchiha Raven. You students will address me as Raven- sensei, Raven-sama, or sir. Anything else is unacceptable and will result in the whole class running 17 miles in five minutes."

Meile raised her hand. "Umm, is that all, dude?"

Raven screamed, "17 MILES ALL OF YOU!" The whole class groaned, almost in unison and Raven smiled and enjoyed every second of it.

Five minutes later the class was herded into the classroom for the lesson. "Okay you ridiculous genin, shall we begin? Where were we? Oh yes inherited traits…"


	2. Chapter 2

After class Meile and her friend Aniya were talking to each other.

"Man, that Raven-dude is totally un-cool." Aniya looked at Meile; Meile was a short, hyper, light brown haired ninja who often spoke loud and quickly. She wore a yellow headband and a yellow one-piece jumpsuit. On each arm there were two yellow wristbands. Aniya often thought that Meile's outfit looked like a yellow paintball exploded in her face.

Aniya on the other hand was almost the exact opposite of Meile. She had stark white hair that she wore in a ponytail, she wore a loose gray shirt with black pants and she carried a short white sword, a memento from her father, Kakashi of the Leaf.

"Meile," Aniya sighed, "It doesn't matter, I doubt that we will see Raven-sensei ever again, so ZIP IT!"

"Rude!" Meile scoffed, "geez Aniya, show some manners!"

"When you grow a brain, I'll get some manners" she retorted.

"Don't you ladies have something better to do?" remarked a strange voice. The two young ninja turned around to see Raven, leaning against the side of a building holding a lit cigarette and exhaling smoke as he spoke. Aniya was stunned for a second, she hadn't heard him walk up to where they where, and she usually was top notch in detecting other people. Aniya looked at Raven and decided, "This is what power looks like" Raven was dressed in a long flowing black robe that went all the way to his ankles. The robe was designed to conceal everything, so nothing was seen unless Raven allowed it to be seen. The robe also had a black sash that was barely visible against the similar cloth of the robe. He wore his headband in such a way that it tied back his long hair from his face. His hair was jet black, which is inherent in almost all Uchiha clan members, and it fell a little past his shoulders. He carried himself like the accomplished ninja that he was, Aniya recalled some of the stories that her father Kakashi told her, he was adopted by the sand village shortly after Itachi's betrayal, at age five he challenged his teacher to a duel, and won. At age twelve he passed the chunin exams; using a shadow clone. He joined the Akatsuki at age 15 and became legend, during his employment with the criminal organization, Akatsuki he took an entire fortress single-handedly and was personally responsible for the fall of the government of the Land of Steel. Ten years later in he created his own organization called Cloak which became the top military organization in the world, until Raven got bored which led to its disbandment. After which he joined Konoha and became a black ops captain in a week. During the incident with Gaara's death he served as a surrogate Kazekage until Gaara was revived, he then returned to Konoha and became the top ninja in the village and got to pick and choose what he did with his day. Some say that the Lady Hokage wouldn't stand a chance if he decided to become Hokage.

The secret to Raven's success was the legendary Sharingan. The Sharingan was an ocular jutsu, that allowed him to read his opponents next move, see their chakra patterns, and most importantly, it allowed him to read his opponents hand signs necessary to perform jutsu. So by doing this, he was able to copy and counter-act his enemy's jutsu before they even set it off. When this combined with Raven's huge amount of chakra and his natural genius intellect, he was almost unstoppable.

"Apparently you didn't hear me. I said don't you have anything better to do than gossip?" he said with contempt.

"No dude, we just hangin', ya know?" Meile chirped. Aniya flinched. Raven's face turned a slight shade of red. The change was almost invisible, but otherwise he kept his composure.

"That is getting annoying, but I'll tell you what, if you can beat me in a training session… you can call me, dude." Raven's voice was laced with cruelty and menace. "Meet me on the training field in one hour; that is an order"

One hour later Meile and Aniya made their way to the training field. The training field was a wide green pasture with three tall stakes in the center, but other wise it was clear of all plant life, except grass.

* * *

"You're late." The girls turned quickly to see Raven finish a cup of sake. "I said one hour. It has been one hour and 2 minutes" he said as he lit a cigarette. Meile's expression was one of disgust.

"Ya know dude that stuff wi-"she suddenly doubled over and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh"

"I told you not to call me dude." Raven whispered harshly.

Aniya was stunned. One second Raven was standing across the field, and then he was suddenly punching Meile in the stomach. She looked back to where he used to be and was shocked to see him still there. She looked back at Meile, and Raven was there too. Unbelievable. He had made a shadow clone without either of them seeing the signs and he sent it to punch Meile in the gut; all within the blink of an eye. He was incredible.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Meile said with much effort.

"If you think you can make me; then lets begin" Raven said with an icy voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven laughed softly to himself. _Genin, they think they are so tough_. _Well, I'll unleash hell on this cocky idiot. _"Come on!" he shouted as threw a kunai knife at Meile. Meile easily dodged the kunai and threw one of her own. Raven sidestepped with ease. Meile quickly closed the distance between them tried to punch, but Raven lifted his leg and blocked the blow with his foot. Meile front-flipped and tried to kick, but Raven wasn't there, she looked behind her to see him ten yards away.

"Predicable, so predicable" the coldness of Raven's voice invaded the air. Meile noticed that the demeanor of Raven had totally changed. Back at the school he was a happy-go-lucky shinobi. But now…

"Ha, is something wrong dude? You seem so serious" Meile said.

Raven responded, "this is a promise, if you call me dude one more time, I will kill you" Aniya's jaw dropped- he was serious!

"Meile! He means it, watch out!" Meile glanced at her. Suddenly she felt a hot sting in her arm. She looked down and saw a kunai in her forearm.

"Lesson number one, pay attention to the battle, and remember; I used to kill people for a living, so I will not hesitate to do the same to you." Raven's cruel smile was the only indication that he was enjoying himself. As he finished his sentence he threw out his cigarette for a new one. As he lit it he made three hand signs and said slowly, "Fire style, Burning Ash Jutsu" as he spoke, he took in a deep breath- and blew it out. A pillar of fire blew out of his mouth and went towards Meile; a flamethrower couldn't have done better. Meile said nothing and jumped as swiftly as she could to the side. After landing she made three signs and said,

"Water Style, Ripping Torrent." As the jutsu was unleashed, a flood of water roared from her hand, extinguished the fire, and rushed toward Raven.

Raven smiled "good, using the opposite of my jutsu's chakra nature. Smart." Raven sighed, "Ninja Art of Teleportation" instantly Raven appeared behind Meile. "What will you do now, Genin?" He drew a kunai and made to stab Meile in the back. Meile screamed as the kunai pierced her shoulder.

"Ninja Art, Substitution Jutsu!" Meile was suddenly transported to the other side of the field in a puff of smoke.

"Hahaha, you are truly pathetic aren't you?" Raven's cold laugh pierced the air and sent shivers down the girl's spine.

"Huh, you think I'm pathetic? Watch this".

She opened her hand and concentrated. Raven saw her chakra start to take shape in her hand. Once it shaped into a ball it started to swirl. Meile screamed a fierce battle cry and rushed him head-on.

"Watch this Raven-sensei; this is my father's jutsu, Rasengan!" As she ran towards him she caught a glimpse of Raven's eye and saw something strange, his pupil had contracted to a small dot, and three shapes that looked like commas had encircled his pupils. The commas were placed so that their heads were the closest to the pupil and their tails pointed to the outside of the eye. They were equally spaced apart and his eye was now a blood red.

Aniya gasped, "Sharingan!"

"Ah, so you have seen this before have you Genin? Indeed, this is the Sharingan, now see its power!"

Raven's voice was bordering on insanity as his chilling laugh pierced the air. Meile looked into his eye and saw it start to spin. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tingle all over her body, the whole world went black and white and she saw a thousand copies of Raven all holding a katana and all staring at her with an icy stare. She was hung on a crucifix by her arms and every muscle was on fire—literally on fire. Raven's cruel voice spread through the air, echoing as it went,

"Behold my Genjutsu! My imitation on Itachi's technique, The Tsukiomi! Suddenly all of Raven's copies ran their swords into her and she blacked out.

Aniya stood rooted to the ground, stunned and amazed. Meile was about to hit him with that jutsu, and then she just passed out. Raven stood there smiling cruelly and chuckling to himself. "Poor little Genin, most ninja could take that, and to think I actually held back.

Oh well, what's done is done." Turning to Aniya he said "you might want to take her to the nurse" with that he faded slowly away.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven walked around the village with no clear objective.

"Hmm, I'm so bored, what to do, what to do."

"Excuse me Raven-san" strong confident voice spoke. Raven turned to see his former ANBU captain, Shingo Yamamoto.

"Senpai!" Raven's voice betrayed his feelings "I haven't seen you since we escorted those villagers."

Yamamoto's mind went back to four years ago. He and Raven were assigned to escort a group of peasants to the land of the waves, but they found out that the group was actually a royal procession and were ambushed by bounty hunters. They fought them and killed all seven of them. Along the way they were ambushed by multiple parties and managed to defeat all of them but not without losing the princess to sneak attack. After that Raven quit the ANBU and became a simple everyday ninja. He nodded and said,

"Yep, that was fun, anyway, I came to tell you something; Lady Tsunade said you are to take on a squad this year." Raven recoiled like he had been shot,

"What! Aw man! I hate kids! She knows that! What's in her head?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "I don't know she seems to think you'd make a good teacher, go figure."

Raven scowled, "Heaven help the students she assigns me"

Meile and Aniya were in a room with one door and no furniture.

"So we get our sensei today?" Meile chirped with her usual hyper attitude.

"Meile, you just took the beating of your life. How can you still be so hyper?"

"I don't know… I'm awesome?"

"I beg to differ" Aniya said, "You are about as awesome as a slug"

Meile looked stunned, "Rude! I oughta slug ya!" She said. Aniya's expression didn't change

"I would love to see you try, shorty"

Meile gasped, "I'm not short, I'm fun sized!"

"Well no one can argue that." an odd voice spoke, the girls turned to the door to see a teenager, about a year older than them standing in the door. He wore a large dark blue shirt and black pants. He had no shoes on, and wore black fingerless gloves; his arms were skinny, but well defined. His body was lean and strong. His hair was a messy smoky gray that hung in his brilliant blue eyes. On his back he carried a humongous, silver, broad-sword which was way too big for a normal person to carry. It was six feet long with a two foot handle and it was a foot wide. It was kept on his back by a wide leather strap around his shoulder.

"Hello, pleased to meet you my name is Hisaki Hoshigaki, what is yours" he spoke in a very polite flowing manner, as if he was royalty, but his voice was rough like a warrior's. "Ohh!" Meile stammered. Aniya regained her composure and spoke, "My name in Aniya Hatake and hers is Meile Uzumaki." Meile found her voice, "Yo, why you here dude?"

"Well, I'm a transfer shinobi from the Land of Waves and Lady Hokage assigned me to team 13."

"Is that so?"

Meile's jaw dropped. _No! That voice!_

"Hello, you ridiculous Genin, I feel sorry for you, I'm now your sensei. We are gonna have so much fun!" Raven's icy voice sent shivers down everyone's spine.

The newly appointed sensei of squad 13 chuckled to himself, _well this is fortunate. I hate kids, but if I had to choose a squad, Aniya would be in it, she was, after all the top ninja of her year._ Raven couldn't believe his luck, he had the top two shinobi in the new class, and he had the self proclaimed, 7th Ninja Swordsman of The Mist. The Ninja Swordsmen of The Mist were a group of swordsman from the land of waves who wielded giant swords in battle like it was nothing. Ever since Kakashi killed Zabuza, and Zabuza's blade was broken, there were only six, but this kid made a giant sword and called himself a Swordsman of The Mist. Raven wasn't impressed, but this kid had potential, he could feel it. Raven addressed his students

"This is a bittersweet surprise. I'm happy to have the top two ninja of this year's class, but it's disappointing to learn that this is the best we have to offer. It's kinda sad." Hisaki turned to Raven,

"Raven-sama? I will have the honor of being the student of the legendary Raven? This is huge! Raven-sensei it will be my honor to be your student sir!" Hisaki was giggling like a little school girl.

Raven smiled, "I like this guy!" he said loudly, "Meile, you should take a lesson from this one, he knows respect." Aniya looked at Raven with a blood chilling scowl,

"Please tell me this is someone's idea of a sick joke." Meile said, hyper attitude gone, "yeah, this must be your next idea for a little laugh. Please, let it be that."

Hisaki whirled on the two girls, "what are you talking about? This is the greatest thing that could've happened to us! Raven is a legend! He defeated the Fortress of Steel single-handedly! He is the best!"

"He's crazy! Insane! He beat me to a pulp for calling him dude!" Meile shouted. Raven just smiled and said,

"Like it or not, what's done is done, and I'm your teacher now, and I demand the respect that a Jonin deserves. And if I don't receive such respect, the whole team will pay the price, because this team is now family, and we move as one person, and if one part is weak and undisciplined, then the whole unit fails. I have never failed a mission, and I don't plan on failing my first one ever. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" they replied.

Raven's smile vanished, "I can't hear you" he said in a sing-song voice.

"YES SIR!" the students shouted.

"That's better, I want you all on the training field in one hour, oh and by the way, stragglers will be punished." And with that, he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Aniya was first on the field; she had arrived two minutes early so as not to make Raven mad. Meile showed up with a minute to spare.

"Oh, you arrived early too?" Aniya didn't answer she was deep in thought, _something is weird about the new guy, his chakra was weird, and something felt wrong about him, maybe it's nothing._

"Hello? Hello? Meile to Aniya, are ya there?" Meile said as she waved her hand in Aniya's face.

"Huh? I'm sorry Meile I was lost in thought."

"Hello, fellow teammates!" Hisaki called. He was suddenly stopped by Raven, who had appeared right in front of him.

"You're late! I figured you would be the only one to be on time! I guess I was wrong. I want a hundred push-ups on your finger tips."

"Yes sir! My apologies sir! It will not happen again sir!" he obediently dropped down and started doing push ups at blinding speed. Meile walked up to Raven

"Umm du- I mean Raven-sensei, how late was he?"

"Thirty seconds" came the reply. Raven turned to his students, "now I guess this is the part where I ask if you have any goals in life, so get to it!" Meile jumped up and down and said,

"Oh! Oh! Raven sir! I want to be a Hokage, just like dad!"

Raven started laughing "ok small fry, you do that. What about you Aniya?" Aniya hesitated for a second,

"I want to be a great kunoichi, but I also want to find my parents."

Raven turned to Hisaki, "what about you water-boy? What is your goal in life?"

"I want to be recognized as the greatest Swordsman of The Mist that the world has

ever known, and I want to restore the Land of Waves to its former glory." Raven's eyebrow rose a little at this.

_Hmm, this is odd, and possibly a problem. I'll have to keep a sharp watch on him_. Raven snapped his fingers and said, "Ok then, let's begin, oh! I know! You guys can spar! You will have a three way battle with me watching, and evaluating. Oh I have such great ideas!"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me" Aniya sighed, "this is ridiculous, we all know who will win. I am the top rookie ninja in the Leaf Village; this will be a piece of cake."

Hisaki eyed her with contempt _she thinks she is so tough, should I use that technique... no, not yet, I will wait and see what she's got and then make my move. _"You're right, I probably don't even measure up to the top rookie" Hisaki said timidly.

Meile chirped, "Hey! I can fight just as well! I was ranked number two! This is my fight!"

Raven smiled, "ooh! This is going to be so good! I can't wait! If you all will take your positions then we will begin."

Hisaki stood at the north end of the field, Meile at the south and Aniya at the east end.

Raven nodded and said, "Ok the rules are simple, this is a no hold barred fight to the finish. If you feel you can't go any further, say I quit, if you are knocked unconscious then you lose, there isn't a time limit this will go till there is only one ninja standing. Remember, you are being evaluated based on your performance. May the best ninja win. Begin, now!"

**sorry for the small chapters i kinda suck at this,**

**next chapter, the big fight begins- coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Aniya eyed her opponents closely, _Meile is weak and unfocused, but her reflexes are amazing, Hisaki is the x-factor, he could be very strong or weak, I just don't know. I'll have to be careful_.

Meile stood in a fighting stance, _Aniya is so strong, I'll have to catch her off guard and hit her hard with the Rasengan. Hisaki is a problem, I've never seen him fight, he doesn't look so good, so maybe he isn't so hot._

Hisaki stood still with a scared look on his face and quaking with fear. _"I'll just play this by ear and do what I can"_ Aniya looked at Hisaki as he drew his sword. The sword-point fell into the ground, Hisaki laughed nervously and with considerable effort, he placed it on his shoulder.

Aniya laughed, "Why do you carry a sword you can't wield? You are a disgrace!"

She charged at him, drawing a kunai as she went.

"I'll end you quickly!" she stabbed at him and was surprised to hear the clang of metal. Meile had moved in front of her and blocked the blow with a kunai of her own.

"Yo! Me first" Meile said.

She kicked Aniya and Hisaki simultaneously hard in the stomach and sent them both rolling. She then turned to Hisaki and charged.

"You're MINE! RASENGAN!"

Hisaki looked up to see Meile charging with a Rasengan swirling in her hand, _I need to use it… no, not yet, it's not time yet_ he slowly moved to the side but wasn't fast enough. Hisaki saw no other choice and moved his blade in front of him to block it. The impact was unlike anything he had ever experienced, his head felt light, and his body hot. He could hear his sword grinding away to nothing.

"Ninja Art, Teleportation!" Hisaki was transported to a tree close to where he was. _That was close, another second and I would have been done for. _He heard a rustle behind him. He turned to see the cold eyes of Aniya bearing down on him. He quickly jumped down just in time to dodge the white steel of Aniya's sword.

"Water Style, Water Wall!" Hisaki shouted. Water started to swirl around him and shot straight up in a twisting spiral. Aniya narrowly dodged the attack and retreated to a safe distance. Meile's and Aniya's thoughts were the same, _how did he do that? Is he holding back or was it just luck?_

Hisaki smiled, "ha! I did it! Cool!" _that was too close I might have to actually fight_. He looked at his sword and saw it was a mangled, twisted mass of metal. He cut himself and made five hand signs in rapid succession and said "Blood Style, Blood Metal Jutsu!" Aniya and Meile were shocked to see his sword reform to its original state. He suddenly rushed at the pair, and cut them both shallowly in one giant swipe.

"Ha! If that is your best shot, then you deserve to be sent back to the academy!" Aniya said as she rushed at him. She suddenly felt a hot sting in her shoulder, and was stunned to see a kunai in her back.

"Ya know, for the top rookie, you kinda dumb." Meile said as she made three hand signs. "Water Style, Ripping Torrent!" a flood of water rushed toward the two ninja. Aniya jumped away,

But Hisaki simply said, "Water Style, Water Wall." Meile's attack merged with Hisaki's jutsu and was absorbed by the water wall.

Aniya saw her chance and decided to risk it. "Alright it's my turn! Get a taste of my father's jutsu, Lighting Style, Chidori!" she cupped her hand and focused her chakra into her hand, electricity flowed from her shoulder and down into her hand. Hisaki looked up and saw Aniya with a miniature lightning storm in her hand. _What power! This is amazing; I can feel the raw energy of her chakra! This is a problem; I don't think I can counter that. _Meile looked up and wasn't fazed, _huh, that again, she never could complete it in training I don't think it's and issue. That jutsu gives you superhuman speed, but it also gives you severe tunnel-vision, I just need to time her attack and hit her with a counter._ Meile stood squarely and started to charge the Rasengan. _I'll only get one shot at this, so I gotta hit her._ Aniya finished the preparations and charged at Meile. Meile was shocked; she figured that Aniya would go for Hisaki first. She barely dodged the charge and looked to see Hisaki directly behind her. _Ah, it makes sense now. With Hisaki behind me, she could charge us both and hit us at the same time. Now's my chance, here goes._ She finished forming the Rasengan and charged behind Aniya. Hisaki was dumbfounded to see the two ninja, both with incredible jutsu, both charging straight for him. As the Chidori grazed his shoulder, he made a desperate attempt to counter; he swung his huge sword with seemingly no effort at all, and rolled to the side at the same time. The sword caught Aniya in the shoulder and Meile in the side. Meile cried out in pain as the cold steel pierced under her ribcage.

Aniya heard the cry and thought _she is almost on me! I can't turn, I'm going too fast! I'll have to spin around and collide my Chidori with her jutsu._ Aniya spun around and hit the Rasengan with her own Chidori. Hisaki looked to see a huge blinding burst of light. When the light dissipated, Hisaki saw both girls had been thrown clear across the field.

Hisaki laughed and said, "now is the time, Blood Style: Blood Rage Jutsu!" As he said this he took blood from the wound on his shoulder, and smeared it on his face in a traditional Indian war paint pattern.

"Blood Style: Healing Blood Mist" his injuries were suddenly completely healed. "Now, I'll show you what a prince can do!" He took his weapon and wiped his opponent's blood from it. "Blood Style: Searing Wound Jutsu!" Aniya and Meile both looked over at Hisaki to see him make four hand signs with their blood on his fingers. Suddenly they felt a searing, ripping sensation; they looked down at their wounds to see them explode. Hisaki suddenly rushed at Meile. He was too fast for either of the girls to see him. He hit Meile in the side of her head with the flat of his blade with such force that she was knocked into Aniya. He then ran over to Aniya and used the distraction to cut her arm. As he jumped to a safe distance, he made five hand signs, "Blood Style: Exploding Shot" he swung the blood from his weapon at Aniya. As the blood it her, it exploded and both girls blacked out.

**Woo Hoo hooray for the big fight!**

**plz tell me wat you guys think**


	7. Chapter 7

Raven stood at the edge of the field, watching and mentally taking notes. He smiled a little as the battle ended. _Interesting, I would have put my money on Aniya, but Hisaki was the winner. Interesting technique, this Blood Style, for some reason I can't copy it. It must be a technique only he can do. The fact that Aniya used the Chidori is equally surprising. I didn't know that Kakashi taught her that. This teaching thing might be fun after all._ "Congratulations Hisaki. I was not expecting that. You might have a sliver of potential. Take your team members to the nurse and I'll meet up with you later."

Aniya woke up an hour later in extreme pain.

"Ah, that hurt"

Hisaki stood up and walked over to her, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you so much." Hisaki stood by her bed with an expression of remorse and regret.

Aniya looked at him in shock, "why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry! You did what you had to in order to win, I wouldn't have hesitated to do the same thing to you!" she became angry with him, "YOU ARE PATHETIC! YOU CALL YOURSELF A SHINOBI! GET OUT!"

Hisaki stood there for a second, and then turned and left.

Hisaki walked about the streets of Konoha for awhile, filled with regret and sadness. _I don't like using the Blood Rage Jutsu, it's so barbaric, and I almost lose complete control of myself. It's so powerful, but so dangerous. I'll never use it again unless I have to save my comrades. I am so ashamed, to brutalize to girls like that, it doesn't feel right, especially Aniya, I don't know why, but I feel especially bad about hurting her. Well, I'll make a promise, from now on, I'll protect her and Meile with my life if need be._ He walked into Ichiraku and was surprised to see Raven already there.

"Raven-sensei! I wasn't expecting you here sir. I just came for a bowl of ramen, and I…"

Raven stopped him by raising one hand. "Hisaki, sit. I want to talk to you, but first off what's on your mind? You seem troubled."

Hisaki sat down and sighed, "Raven-sensei, I am ashamed of myself, my actions were brutal and most unbecoming of a prince. I have promised myself not to use the blood rage jutsu unless it is necessary to safeguard the lives of my friends."

Raven smiled a little, and then he laughed. "Hisaki, you have a pure heart, but that will not save you in the world of the shinobi. I gave you three that test in order to gauge your readiness. I wanted to see if you three were ready to do whatever it takes to finish the mission. Aniya could've and would've killed you, Hisaki; doesn't that justify the use of that jutsu?"

Hisaki looked at Raven with sadness in his eyes, "no sir it does not. My life is meaningless if I can't live with myself. I will die before I shamed my self and my heritage again."

Raven took a sip of his sake and sighed, "Ok Hisaki, but I will tell you this, if you jeopardize my team because you won't do what it takes, I'll kill you myself." Raven leaned back and drank the rest of the sake. "Well, that was good. Go to your room and rest, the real training starts tomorrow." With that he left.

Meile was in the hospital, she was having surgery. She had taken the beating of her life twice in the same day. She was severely injured, her arm was broken, and she had severe lacerations in her side and stomach. Her neck had been broken as well as a result of Hisaki's blow. Shizune was doing her best to heal Meile and make her comfortable at the same time. Shizune was a fantastic medic ninja, she used her chakra to heal wounds, but her expertise was being tested like never before. She looked up to see Hisaki come in.

"Hello Hisaki, I'm afraid you can't visit right now, I'm still treating her." Hisaki barely heard her; instead he walked over to Meile and stood by her bed.

"I can't believe I did this, but I'm going to fix it." As he said this he took out a kunai knife and nicked her arm. He took the blood on his weapon and spread it on Meile's face in the same pattern he used on himself earlier.

Shizune was horrified, "what in the world are you doing? Leave her alone! Haven't you done enough already?"

"Shizune! Don't worry its fine" Raven's voice spread through the air. Shizune turned around to see Raven leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. "I've seen this before, it's ok, and he knows what he's doing"

Hisaki finished preparing, made a few hand signs and said, "Blood Style: Healing Blood Mist" the blood on Meile's face evaporated into a fine mist and spread all over her. The mist then sank down and disappeared once it hit Meile's skin. Shizune watched in wonder as every wound that Meile had sustained were healed with amazing speed.

Shizune was astounded, "that is amazing! How did you do that?" she gasped.

"My jutsu allows the blood mist to reconstruct the cells of the victim. The pattern on the face is actually a blueprint that the mist follows in order to heal the patient properly." As Hisaki was explaining the process he grew faint and slumped to the floor. "Unfortunately, unless I use the blood rage jutsu first, this jutsu puts a huge strain on my body. That's why I don't use it a lot"

Raven smiled and said, "Hisaki go home and rest, we have our first mission in the morning."

**please tell me what of you think of Hisaki and his jutsu**


	8. Chapter 8

Raven stood at the front gate of Konoha, smoking and waiting. He looked up to see his squad walking toward him.

Aniya spoke first, "Raven-sensei, what is the mission? Hisaki said we have a mission but he doesn't know what it is."

Hisaki looked hurt, "hey! He didn't tell me either!"

Meile finally chirped in, "dude, Hisaki, chill man, Aniya is just cranky cuz you beat her yesterday."

Raven sighed and said, "Alright you idiots, shut up. Now listen carefully, intelligence reports that a group of Earth shinobi have gone rogue, and are terrorizing citizens of the Land of Fire. It is our job to find them and gather Intel on their size, strength, and objective. Now this mission is primarily surveillance, but if the need arises, we are ordered to defend ourselves and other citizens. You will follow me to the location. If you fall behind, go home and turn in your headbands. If you can't keep up, you don't deserve to be my students. Am I understood?"

The three students all stood up straight and shouted, "YES SIR!"

Raven put out his cigarette and said, "Ok! Squad 13 ready, move!" the four shinobi started running south and then jumped into the trees and headed toward their destination.

Raven led the group, followed by Meile, Hisaki, and lastly Aniya. Aniya's mind was clouded by confusion and suspicion. _I can't figure Hisaki out. He was absolutely brutal in our sparring match, but he seemed genuinely remorseful about it. There's something about him, something dark, and something wrong. _She looked up to see Raven suddenly stop and raise a hand to signal a stop. The four students quickly stopped and hid in the trees, just like they were taught.

Raven turned to his students, "We are here, according to our info the group will meet here in ten minutes. Meile, stay here and watch our backs. Hisaki, take Aniya to the far side of the clearing and wait for my signal, you guys are my backup. If something goes wrong, you will be the reinforcements. I will be in the grove of pine trees over there. Remember this is a scouting mission; we are here to gather information. Am I understood?" the three ninja nodded. "Ok, Squad 13, scatter!"

**sorry for the short chapter couldnt think of anything else**

**review please**


End file.
